1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to resolving computer system error conditions. Specifically, the present invention provides a method, system and program product for analyzing demographical factors of a computer system to address error conditions.
2. Related Art
As the use of computers in business has become more prevalent, there is a growing need to provide proper planning in deciding when/if to upgrade or replace (“refresh”) machines. Currently, the upgrading or replacement of a machine is typically driven by its age. That is, when the machine reaches a certain age it is replaced with a newer machine or upgraded with improved hardware and/or software.
Such a method for handling upgrades and replacements fails to take into consideration many other factors that could influence the decision-making process. As such, this methodology could cause a machine to continue in use beyond its practical usefulness, or it could cause a machine that is functioning well to be replaced or upgraded. Moreover, this methodology fails to take into consideration any error conditions the machines might have been experiencing. To this extent, no existing methodology examines error conditions on a machine against a series of factors that could be the cause thereof. If this was done, a more “educated” and cost effective decision could be made in upgrading or replacing a machine.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for analyzing demographical factors of a computer system to address error conditions of a computer system. Specifically, a need exists whereby when an error condition is identified, certain demographical factors of the computer system are analyzed to determine the cause thereof. Once the cause is determined, the computer system can be upgraded or replaced to resolve the error condition.